Weasley Dysfunctional Trait
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: When George doesn't have a date for the Yule Ball, Percy makes sure that his little brother isn't lonely. Incest.
**Title:** Weasley Dysfunctional Trait
 **Pairing:** Percy/George  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Incest, Slash, Sexual Content, Slight Angst and Jealousy  
 **Note:** Written for the "Getting Around Challenge." It's always bothered me that George didn't have a date for the Yule Ball (that was mentioned in the books), so it really just gave me an excuse to write Percy/George. There is also implied Percy/Charlie and Percy/Bill but it's nothing specific.

xxx

George sighed as he watched his twin dance with Angelina. He tried not to let it bother him that he didn't have a date, but it sucked. He was getting tired of watching all the happy couples, so he made his way outside for some fresh air. He groaned in frustration when he found no reprieve outside; even the bloody garden looked romantic. He found a secluded area and sat on the edge of a fountain, running his hand through the water and feeling it slip through his fingers.

"You okay?" A voice asked, and George's head whipped around at the sound. Percy was standing there, hands in his pocket, and looking genuinely concerned. George plastered on a wide grin.

"Of course. It's a Ball! What's not to love?" His voice sounded appropriately cheerful, but Percy raised an eyebrow, looking very unconvinced.

"I know when you're lying," he responded matter-of-factly. George's grin faltered. He shouldn't have been surprised. His act would have fooled most people, but Percy had always been so bloody astute about everything. He was the only person that could always tell George and Fred apart, and he could read their moods just by looking at them. It could be annoying and disconcerting at times, but it was also nice that somebody really _saw_ them beneath all the jokes and pranks. He sighed.

"It's just lame without a date," he admitted. This was Percy; he wasn't going to leave without an honest answer, and George knew that his big brother would never make fun of him for being vulnerable. Percy nodded in understanding.

"Especially when you're brother's date is the girl you like," he commented casually, and George's eyes widened in shock. Percy wasn't even going to school with them anymore, but he somehow managed to figure out one of George's biggest secrets.

"I don't – I mean, Fred and Angelina are great together," he said a little too forcefully. Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you don't care about her too," he responded gently. George swallowed, shrugging his shoulders and avoiding his older brother's knowing gaze.

"Well, it doesn't matter how I feel." He tried to keep his voice light, but he had a feeling that he failed if Percy's frown was anything to go by.

"Of course it does," Percy replied as if George was being ridiculous. Although he would never admit it, it was nice to hear that Percy cared – sometimes the twins wondered if they were just annoyances to their older brother. He shrugged again.

"Not really. She obviously likes Fred, and he likes her. They deserve to be happy," he said genuinely. He really did want them to be happy, regardless of his feelings. Percy looked at him sadly.

"You deserve that too," he responded quietly. George was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the seriousness of their conversation. He and Percy didn't usually talk like this, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"The better twin won," he joked, though he knew that Angelina wasn't a prize to win. Percy's eyebrows raised very high at that.

"The better twin?" He said incredulously. "You're the one who's more sensitive and kind to your friends and family. You're always trying to help the people that you care about, and you're actually surprisingly shy, though few people realize it. You also think more logically, and you make sure that you and Fred are safe and avoid _major_ trouble. If I were Angelina, I'd think you were the better twin," Percy finished with a shrug.

George was frozen in shock. He didn't realize that anyone – even Percy - could truly see the differences between him and Fred. He was torn between feeling indignation for his twin and flattered for himself. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he said nothing.

Percy began to close the gap between them, stopping right in front of George and searching his eyes for something. George wasn't sure what, but whatever it was, Percy must have found it, because he nodded to himself. George watched in surprise and confusion as his older brother leaned in and pressed their lips together. George's eyes widened, and he pulled back as if he'd been slapped.

"Wh – what are you doing?" His mind was racing, but Percy smiled gently as if George's inward struggle was no big deal.

"You don't want to be alone tonight, so don't be." Percy responded. He said it as if he were discussing the weather or cauldron bottoms.

George was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that his brother kissed him. Perfect Percy, who was all about the rules and ethics, just did something entirely immoral and illegal. A (huge) part of George was still shocked and confused, but a part of him couldn't help but feel proud that his older brother finally did something rebellious.

"But, we're brothers," George finally said dumbly, and Percy gave him a look like he was a complete idiot.

"Yes, I am aware of that, George," he replied patronizingly. George just stared at him. What the hell was going on? What kind of world was this? Percy sighed, seeming to give up.

"Look, forget it. I was just trying to help, but I'll leave you alone." He almost seemed disappointed. The idea was so preposterous that George almost laughed. His older brother turned to leave, but George instinctively grabbed his arm and turned him back around. Percy was looking at him in contemplation, and George wasn't entirely sure why he stopped him.

"Isn't this wrong?" he finally asked, sounding surprisingly vulnerable. He rarely let his guard down, but this was something he had never even come close to experiencing before. Percy gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's a Weasley dysfunctional trait," he said lightly, as if it explained everything. And maybe it did, but George still didn't understand. If anything, he was more confused. There were a million thoughts racing through his head, but he couldn't focus on any of them. Percy stood there patiently and waited, allowing George to make his decision.

George didn't know what to think, but he had to admit that he was curious as to why Perfect Percy was doing this. Maybe it wasn't _so_ bad. After all, purebloods had been marrying siblings for centuries to keep the bloodlines pure. He always thought it was disgusting, but maybe he'd been too judgmental.

He suddenly found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Percy. Would his kiss be firm and tense like he usually was or would it be softer and more relaxed like he was now? His curiosity was getting the better of him, and before he could talk himself out of it, he timidly pressed his lips to Percy's again.

Percy kissed him back slowly, as if not wanting to scare off an injured animal. It felt strange, kissing his brother, but not entirely bad. Percy tasted like cherries, and his lips were surprisingly soft. His tongue flicked across George's lips, and George gasped in shock. Percy used the opportunity to press his tongue gently but firmly inside George's mouth. As Percy's tongue danced expertly with his clumsy one, George couldn't help but wonder where Percy learned to do _that_.

He was beginning to feel warm all over, and he knew that he should definitely stop this now, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. His whole body felt like it was tingling beneath his skin, and the sensation went straight to his crotch. He let Percy take the lead, for once not complaining over his older brother's obsessive need to be in control all of the time. Truthfully, George was a little too stunned to take over anyway.

Percy's arms wrapped around him, and his cock twitched in response. He felt like he was on fire, but in the best way possible. Percy pressed himself against George, and George was stunned to realize that his older brother was hard. It should have disgusted him, but instead, it made his own cock harden even more, straining against his trousers. It was thrilling to know that Percy – reserved and proper Percy – was hard for _him_.

Percy's hand cupped George's erection through the fabric of his trousers, massaging the sensitive area, and George gasped. He pulled away from the kiss, panting as Percy's ministrations became firmer and quicker. Heat was coiling in his belly, and his eyes were hooded as he watched Percy's face. His older brother held eye contact with him, lust shining through his gorgeous blue irises as he licked his lips.

George shuddered at the sight, and Percy's movements sped up even more. George had never been touched like this before by anyone but himself. The sheer wrongness of the situation mixed with the overwhelming pleasure was too much and too intense. He felt like he was going to explode.

He was breathing heavily, trying to hold back his release and savor every second of this experience, because it felt so bloody good, but it was getting to be impossible. His entire body was shaking from the restraint, and his hands were clenched on Percy's hips. He was practically whimpering, but he bit his lip to hold back the embarrassing sound.

"Shh," Percy cooed gently. "It's okay, George. I've got you." His voice was soothing, but George couldn't focus on the words. Everything felt too intense, and it was almost painful.

"Let go," Percy whispered, and George suddenly couldn't hold back any longer. He came with a loud cry that was muffled by Percy's mouth as his older brother kissed him again, swallowing every noise and tremor. George saw stars as everything seemed to explode inside him. It was incredible and wonderful, but still too much. He felt like he was drowning, and he didn't realize that he was grasping at Percy's shirt for dear life. He faintly registered that Percy was making soothing sounds, bringing him back down.

He was panting, and he finally opened his eyes to look at his older brother in a haze. Percy smiled, kissing him gently once more before pulling back slightly. George was glad that Percy didn't let go of his waist though, because he fairly certain that his knees would give out.

The older redhead pulled out his wand, muttering a cleaning spell on George's trousers. George was horrified to realize that there had been a wet stain there. The realization that he had just cum in his pants left him feeling embarrassed and pathetic, his face heating up as he looked down to avoid Percy's gaze. He saw that Percy was still hard, the tent in his trousers obvious, and George licked his lips.

He knew that he shouldn't want to touch his older brother, but he was far past the point of caring what was appropriate. He wanted to feel Percy, watch the pleasure on his face, and see what he looked like when his orgasm washed over him. He wasn't sure what to do though. He'd only ever touched himself. He moved his hand hesitantly over the tent in Percy's trousers.

"Can I –" he started but was too embarrassed to finish. Percy gave him a gentle smile.

"Not tonight. Maybe another time, if you want, but you should get back inside before anyone realizes you're gone." George swallowed down his disappointment, but he knew that Percy was right. Fred would no doubt have noticed his absence by now and be looking for him. He had to ask one more question before he left though.

"Why did you do that?" He felt stupid for even asking, but he had to know. Percy grinned in a secretive way.

"It's just what big brothers do," he replied calmly. George wasn't sure what the hell that meant. Did Bill and Charlie ever do that with Percy?

He felt a sudden surge of jealousy that caught him off guard, and he realized that he didn't actually want to know the answer. He just nodded, pecking Percy on the lips one last time and immediately feeling silly about it. They weren't some couple. They were just brothers. At least, George thought they were. He was so confused. But Percy didn't seem worried about it, so he wasn't going to be either.

He made his way back to the Yule Ball in a fog. He tried to focus on having a good time, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Percy. He didn't know if that was going to happen again, though he certainly wouldn't be opposed to it. He wasn't sure of much anymore, but he knew one thing for certain: if there really was a Weasley dysfunctional trait, then he definitely had it too.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
